Centaur of Attention (Age of the Unitrix)
---- The third episode of Age of the Unitrix, a series by Aaronbill3. This story takes place in a universe where every child receives their own unitrix system on their sixteenth birthday, allowing them to transform into a single alien species. After a very strange night in Los Soledad, Ann and Kenny return to their hometown of Bellwood. But not everybody is happy to see them again... Plot Scene 1 In a small theater hall, many people busy themselves about. A young boy goes up to those on stage, handing them scripts. An Arachnichimp, a small blue monkey-like alien with four arms, clings to the lighting array above- modifying the lamps and moving them into position. The seats are all empty, and sunlight leaks in from the windows high up the tall walls. The only recurring theme with all the people in the room... Is that they are all teenage students. A teacher walks onto the stage, where two young girls stand: A blonde girl with a purple jumper, and a brunette with a white shirt. Like all girls their age, they wear unitrixes on their left wrists. Teacher: “Alright girls: Lunch is in fifteen minutes. Good work today, I look forward to seeing the final thing tomorrow!” The brunette turns to the other girl as the teacher leaves. She begins flicking through the script as she does. ???: “Alright Stacy, I’d just like to go through one of the scenes with you again if that’s alright.” Stacy: “Sorry Alice, but no. See Brad’s been shouting all day about Ann’s unitirix. Apparently she managed to change her alien!” Alice: “Okay… Well if you wouldn’t mind there’s this one scene--” Stacy: “And I want to go find out how. See ya!” Stacy walks away, checking her phone as she does, leaving Alice mid-sentence. Alice: “...That I want to talk to you about… And you’re gone.” Alice looks around, seemingly lost. Alice: “Well I can always talk to you before tomorrow I guess...” Scene 2 At lightning speeds, two kineceleran burst into view. A male and a female, both stopping as they near the centre of the tall city of Bellwood. Ann (Kineceleran): “Hah! Beat ya!” Kenny (XLR8): “Beginner’s luck!” Ann (Kineceleran): “You’re just mad that 4WRDS is faster than you!” Kenny (XLR8): “I still say that’s a stupid name.” Ann (4WRDS): “And I’d have to agree with you, but that’s what I’m calling this form and that’s final.” Kenny’s unitrix begins flashing red and beeping, before a red glow returns him to his human form. Ann taps her own unitrix, also returning to her human form. Ann: “Wow. You must have really overworked that unitrix yesterday for it to still be timing out so quickly. We were only running for, what, fifteen minutes?” Kenny: “Yeah, Imma try giving it a rest today. Should be back to normal tomorrow though.” Kenny looks up at the sky, to see the sun set high above them. Kenny: “What’s the time?” Ann: “You have a phone don’t you?” Realising, Kenny panickedly pats his pockets searching for his phone. Kenny: “I don’t remember seeing it yesterday, I must’ve left it at home.” It suddenly occurred to Ann that she hadn’t thought to check her phone since yesterday either. She pulls the small black device out of her trouser pocket and, noticing that it wasn’t even on, turned it on. It shakes violently and Ann almost drops it in surprise, but she juggles it between hands and catches it safely. Ann: “Jesus Christ! I wasn’t expecting this thing to register on the richter scale!” She looks at the screen. Ann: “Oh. Shit.” Kenny: “What?” Ann: “Nothing.” Her phone reads 21 missed calls, 15 new text messages. Ann: “But uhh… Our parents probably miss us, we should go see them.” Kenny: “And the time is?” Ann: “Oh… About noon.” Kenny: “Great. You still going to see the school play later?” Ann: “Hamlet? God I wish I didn’t have to, but it might at least help my english grade a bit...” Kenny: “Alright then, see you at 1...” Ann: “Yeah ok.” Kenny leaves, looking both ways before crossing the street. Ann looks back at her phone, before looking at her unitrix. Ann: “If only there was an alien that could get me out of the wrath of my parents.” Scene 3 Dad: “Where the fuck where you?!” Ann stands near the entrance of her apartment home. Her mother hugs her incessantly. “She might not be an Ophidian right now but by god does she crush like one.” Ann thought to herself. Ann: “I ran away.” Dad: “Really? I hadn’t noticed!” Mom: “Oh that’s enough Terry.” Ann’s mother lets go of her, and stands back next to her husband. Mom: “Where did you run to?” Ann: “Los Soledad.” Dad: “LOS SOLEDAD?!” He turns to his wife “Los Soledad?” Ann: “Remember that abandoned military base me and Kenny ran away to as children?” Dad: “YOU WENT BACK TO LOS SOLEDAD?!” Mom: “Please stop shouting for God’s sake.” Dad: “What did we tell you about going back there?!” Ann: “Oh well I’m sorry for not wanting to stay in the city with the mercenaries trying to kill me. If I stayed in Bellwood, I could have been killed. Are you really going to punish me for that?” Her Dad pauses, and a brief silence falls over the room. Dad: “So… Apparently you have multiple aliens in your unitrix?” Ann smiles. Ann: “Wanna see?” Her parents take a step back. Ann brings her left wrist in front of her, as the yellow face plate of her unitrix shifts to a bright green and a core pops up. She raises her right hand high above her head and slams it down hard in anticipation. The green glow consumes her as she changes. Her parents watch as the glow shrinks down and the transformation completes. What emerges is Big Brain, Ann’s tiny grey Galvan form. Ann (Big Brain): “Well that was underwhelming.” Ann’s father reaches for his own unitrix and, seeing this, so does her mother. Both are consumed by the bright flash of their unitrixes. Terry, Ann’s father, becomes a huge bulky humanoid with patchwork flesh. Metal bolts protrude from his body seemingly randomly, and two large tesla coils jaggedly emerge from his back. Metal gauntlets surround his arms as the unitrix symbol appears on his chest. Olivia, Ann’s Mother, turns a dark purple as her neck extends drastically. Her head becomes like that of a snake as her legs merge into one long tail, her skin becoming coarse and rough before smoothing into a scaly pattern. Her arms divide into four, each with two fingers on their hands. Her unitrix symbol appears on the top of her head. Ann (Big Brain): “Oh lord. Now I know what Eren Yeager must feel like.” Her father lowers his hand down to the floor beside Ann, and she climbs on. He lifts her up. Mom (Ophidian): “I know this sounds stupid… but look at us! A family of aliens. I’m so proud!” Dad (Transylian): “So what did you do at Los Soledad all night?” Ann (Big Brain): “Long story short? I met Doctor Who and saved the Earth from an extra-temporal threat.” Dad (Transylian): “...What?” Ann (Big Brain): “Short story slightly longer, I now also know that I have access to ten aliens, I’ve started naming them, and neither me nor Kenny are entirely sure that last night wasn’t just a fever dream caused by sleep deprivation.” Dad (Transylian): “...Okay...” Ann jumps off of her father’s hand, and taps the unitrix on her wrist as she does. With a flash, her human self stands up. Ann: “With how much I’ve used this thing over the past two days… I should probably try saving some of its power.” Mom (Ophidian): “If you’re still going to see that play today, you might want to get going soon. It’s already ten to.” Ann: “Oh crap!” Ann runs into her bedroom, before emerging with a white hoodie and a wallet in hand. Ann: “Back later! Love you guys!” She charges through the apartment to the front door, and slams it shut behind her as she leaves. Dad (Transylian): “Y’know I’m glad we have a daughter around who is always so eager to see us.” Mom (Ophidian): “Honestly I’m just glad she’s okay...” Scene 4 “D-E-F-E-N-D! T-H-R-E-A-T!” Three large spherical robots travel in line down a ramp inside their pristine city. Kenny watches as they prepare to defend their home from the unyielding terror of--- His train of thought is broken at the sound of someone knocking on the front door downstairs. He ignores it and goes back to his TV program. Loud thuds can be heard from the stairs as someone runs up them. The door to Kenny’s room bursts open, to see Ann on the other side wearing her hoodie like a cape by a string connected to the hood. Ann: “You coming or what?” Kenny looks over to his television. Ann: “You still watching that old black-and-white crap?” Kenny: “I was trying to.” Ann: “C’mon, we’re gonna be late for the play.” Kenny sluggishly drags himself off of his couch next to his bed, and grabs his phone from his desk. Ann: “Oh and don’t forget your wallet. We’re hitting up Mr. Smoothy after this!” Kenny smiles. Kenny: “Well that’s something to look forwards to at least. How long is the play?” Ann: “Not sure. Starts in five minutes though and it’s a ten minute walk.” Kenny: “Don’t worry, I’m sure 4WRDS and XLR8 can handle that no problem.” Ann: “Except I can’t choose which alien I get so that would mean a 9/10 chance of me walking there alone. Not happening. We’re walking there the old fashioned way.” Kenny groans Ann: “And besides, you said earlier you should give that unitrix a rest.” Kenny: “Sorry mom… What’s with the cape?” Ann: “It is warmer than I thought it was going to be today.” Kenny: “We’ve been outside all morning, how wouldn’t you know?” Ann: “Quiet you.” Kenny turns off his television, as the pair set out. Kenny: “Bye Mom!” He shouts as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. Ann: “See ya Mrs. Tennyson!” Kenny opens the front door, but as the two leave the house they meet a very large crowd of people. ???: “Hey look! Ann’s back!” Ann: “Oh for fuck’s sake.” Scene 5 Alice sits on the edge of the stage, tears welling up in her eyes. She sits, full costume, in an empty hall. The silence of the room is broken only by the people scurrying and working back stage. The teacher from earlier walks over to her. Teacher: “Don’t be sad Alice. There’s always next year!” Alice: “Leave me alone...” Knowing that he can’t do anything to help her, the teacher goes to leave back stage when the doors at the far end of the hall open and Stacy walks through. Stacy: “Sorry I’m late!” Alice: “Stacy? Where were you?!” Stacy: “Sorry, but Ann’s back in town again and I--” Alice: “Ann?! Why does everyone suddenly give a shit about Ann? Nobody cared just last week and suddenly she’s the second coming of Christ!” She gets off of the stage and walks towards Stacy. Stacy: “What, and people are supposed to care about some two-bit reproduction of a 500 year old play?” Alice: “Excuse me?!” She snaps, slamming down the core of her unitrix. She grows rapidly as her lower half shifts into a horse-like form. Her muscles become large and tough, as her skin becomes covered in fur everywhere except her face. Her brown hair becomes a long mane and the green unitrix symbol appears on her chest. Alice (Shianusapien): “I put everything into this play! And what the fuck kind of chance do I have at becoming an actor if the other actors in my play don’t even show up?!” Stacy: “C-calm down Alice. It was just a play!” Alice (Shianusapien): “But it was everything to me!” Alice advances slowly on Stacy as she stumbles backwards. The teacher takes notice and runs to break up the fight. Teacher: “That’s enough Alice!” He slams down his own unitrix, becoming a large humanoid beetle with a powerful jaw and long horn. But as he gets close to Alice she bucks, kicking him back with her strong hind legs and sending him crashing into the stage. Stacy takes the opportunity and begins to run. A muffled voice can be heard from the other side of the theater walls. Ann: “Oh crap! We’re late!” Ann and Kenny arrive through the doors at the far end of the hall, only to see Stacy barge past them in panic on her way out. Ann and Kenny look at each other. Kenny: “What was her problem?” Alice (Shianusapien): “You!” Ann: “Us?” The pair look over to see the mighty Shianusapien drawing closer. Alice (Shianusapien): “Nobody came to see my performance because of you!” Ann: “Me? So not us?” Kenny: “I don’t think she’s in much of a joking mood right now Ann...” Ann: “Maybe not, but I am!” Alice begins to charge at Ann, and seeing this she slams down her unitrix. Red rock begins to form about her skin, running up her arms and up to her head before erupting in flame. White-hot magma runs through the cracks in her now-stone skin but her head is engulfed in flame. The white unitrix symbol appears on her chest. Ann (Pyronite): “This fight was Nova before it started!” “Oh Jesus Christ.” Kenny mutters to himself. Alice picks up speed, but Ann charges a fireball in her hand. She throws it at the Shianusapien, but she quickly dodges to her left and continues the charge. She crashes into Ann sending her flying into the wall, which cracks under the impact. Kenny (XLR8): “Hey!” Kenny bolts towards Alice, but as he is about to attack she quickly hooks him around the face. He is dazed by the hit but his momentum carries his body a few feet further forwards. Ann picks herself up off of the floor. Ann (Nova): “Y’know what? I’m not in the mood for jokes either!” Ann charges forwards, her flames enlarge as she powers herself up for her attack. Alice stomps her hooves, sending out shock waves that knock over the nearby seats in the hall but Ann avoids them by propelling herself upwards with her fire before striking Alice. The first punch gets blocked, but burns Alice and her guard drops as the second hits square in her face. She turns in pain, before bucking and sending Ann flying back into the already weakened wall. Kenny picks himself up off of the floor slowly, the face mask of his kineceleran from now slightly cracked. He looks back at Alice to see her about to charge Ann into the wall, but Kenny intervenes. At the last possible second he runs in and picks up Ann from where she had landed, and runs off again. Alice tries to slow herself down, but it is too late and she plows through the wall into the street outside. Kenny stares, holding a barely conscious Ann, through the hole in the wall. A sudden pain jolts through his arms, and he drops Ann realising that she was burning him accidentally. Kenny (XLR8): “Jesus, you’re hot!” Ann coughs. Ann (Nova): “Thanks. Not the time but I always appreciate a compliment.” Kenny (XLR8): “You know what I meant.” Ann gets up, and the two look at Alice through the wall. She too gets up, but instead of returning to fight she runs off into the distance. Kenny (XLR8): “Should I stop her?” Before Ann has the chance to respond, Kenny’s unitrix begins to bleep. It flashes red briefly, as Kenny returns to normal. Kenny: “Nevermind.” Ann (Nova): “What was that all about?” As the Super Unitrix symbol on her chest also begins to flash red, so too does Ann become human once more. The pair look around at the now wrecked theater hall. Ann: “I am not helping clean this up.” Kenny: “Should we call the police?” Ann: “Probably. I’ll have to tell my parents what happened later anyways.” Kenny: “Who was that Shianusapien? And why did she seem to hate you so much?” Ann: “Well unless there’s another Shianusapien in town, that must’ve been Alex. No… Alice. I think that was her name. But enough about her. I promised you a Mr Smoothy TM after the play!” Kenny: “You aren’t supposed to pronounce the ‘TM’ y’know. Nice subject change by the way.” Ann: “I know.” She walks out into the street through the newly made doorway, carefully treading over the shattered brick. Ann: “Where’s the nearest Mr. Smoothy again?” Scene 6 A tall Galvanic Mechamorph busies himself about the laboratory, observing the text on a computer screen before scribbling down what he finds necessary. Besides him, the large science lab was empty, the room kept alive by his activity. He worked uninterrupted until… His head emerged from his work at the sound of the lab doors sliding open. He effortlessly turned his head independant of his body to see who had arrived. To his surprise he saw a man in a full suit of armour, a Forever Knight. Mechamorph Scientist: “What are you doing in here? This laboratory is off limits to Forever Knights.” He walks over to the Knight to stop his entrance into the room. Forever Knight: “I’ve got Special clearance from the Forever General himself. And besides... Knights aren’t allowed here, but I’m a Forever Commander.” Mechamorph Scientist: “Regardless of your rank, this lab is off limits to all Knights at this time by order of the Forever Genius himself.” Forever Knight: “Are you defying the command of my superior?” Mechamorph Scientist: “Are you trying to defy mine?” Forever Knight: “I’m sure we could ask them… if you’d like?” The Galvanic Mechamorph stands aside, allowing the Knight to pass. Forever Knight: “A wise decision.” The Knight pries at the work left strewn about the lab. from computer monitors showing complex patterns and strings to piles of paper with intricate sketches and lengthy paragraphs, he carefully examines the work. As the Mechamorph scrutinised him harshly, he soon realised that the Knight understood nothing of what he was reading and probably didn’t even know what he was looking for. The Mechamorph sighs. Mechamorph Scientist: “Do you even know what you are looking for?” Forever Knight: “Where is Dr. Albert’s office?” Mechamorph Scientist: “Back of the room.” The Knight runs to the door at the back of the lab, before realising there was no door handle of any kind. Forever Knight: “Mechamorph. Open this door.” Mechamorph Scientist: “No.” Forever Knight: “Excuse me?” The Knight reaches for his wrist and slams down the core of his unitrix. He becomes a Pyronite, a magma-based creature with red rock skin whose head is encompassed with fire. Forever Knight (Pyronite): “You’ll do as I say or I’ll melt you all over the floor.” Mechamorph Scientist: “I don’t have access.” Forever Knight (Pyronite): “You’re a Galvanic Mechamorph. Make access!” The scientist dawdled over to the door, before placing his finger onto a hidden panel beside the door frame. His liquid metal skin merges with the panel, and his green circuit-like patterns begin to form on it. The panel bleeps, and the door opens. He removes his finger from the panel, and the panel returns to its previous appearance. The Knight enters and explores the small office space, tapping his unitrix to return to his human form. The room is poorly lit, and paper is scattered chaotically across the desk. Mechamorph Scientist: “I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop him.” Forever Knight: “What are you talking about?” The Knight turns back to the Mechamorph, but instead sees Dr. Albert leaning on the doorway to the office with the other scientist behind him. Forever Knight: “OH, uhh… Hi. I was, uhh, just... making sure everything was in order.” Dr. Albert: “What are you doing in my office?” Forever Knight: “You aren’t my boss, I am not required to tell you.” Dr. Albert looks over his shoulder at the scientist behind him. Mechamorph Scientist: “He was sent by Sir Cromwell himself. He’s been looking around the lab for something.” Dr. Albert turns back to the intruding Knight Dr. Albert: “how’d you get in here?” Forever Knight: “He let me in!” Mechamorph Scientist: “Sorry. He threatened to m--” Dr. Albert: “Don’t be. You’ve been a great help. Go home for the evening.” Dr. Albert walks into his office, closing the door behind him. Knowing that his presence at work was no longer desired, the Mechamorph decided to take Albert’s offer. Inside the office, Albert blocked the escape. Forever Knight: “What are you going to do? I’m on Sir Cromwell’s orders to be here!” Dr. Albert: “Here’s what I think of Sir Cromwell...” Dr. Albert extends his arm out to full length pointing at the Knight’s face. His fingertip is just a few centimetres away from the Knight’s face when a sudden jolt of electricity bursts off of Albert’s finger and the Knight collapses onto the ground with a gasp. Dr. Albert picks up the Knight, and rolls him onto his back. Albert places his hands over the Knight’s chest, and another bolt of electricity is sent through him. He fiddles with the now-dead Knight’s unitrix, before removing it and examining it. Dr. Albert: “And here I was thinking I might have to steal another one of these...” He strides over the body to reach his desk. He clears a few of the papers off, letting them fall to the floor beside the Knight, to reveal a phone built into the desk. He pulls the phone up to his head. Dr. Albert: “Put me through to Forever Boss Abraham please. I don’t care who he’s talking to. I need to speak with him now.” A dull tone can be heard from the phone, before a human voice comes through. Abraham: “Please explain to me why I just hung up on the most senior Forever Knight on the continental plate of Eurasia?” Dr. Albert: “I need two Suits sent down to my office ASAP.” Godfather Abraham chuckles. Abraham: “What? Did you spill a coffee on your blueprints or something.” Dr. Albert: “Replace blueprints with floor, and coffee with the life of a rather intrusive Knight” Abraham: “Oh. Why is there a dead Knight in your office?” Dr. Albert: “He was sent by Cromwell to search through my stuff. I don’t know what he was looking for, but I won’t tolerate people threatening my staff.” Abraham: “The Suits are on their way.” He sighs. “This seems rather uncharacteristic of him to be sending spies. Any idea why he’d do that?” Albert stops. “He knows I made that special Unitrix...” He thinks to himself in silence. Abraham: “Well then?” Dr. Albert: “He must suspect that I had something to do with the that multi-form unitrix. It’s ridiculous. I wish he’d just face facts: We have not been developing multi-form unitrixes. They are too dangerous to even refine as a technology. To both the wielder and those around them.” Abraham: “Yes. Well I’ve got a very angry german man waiting for me to call him back. Goodbye Albert.” Scene 7 Ann and Kenny saunter through the door out of a large green-painted building with smoothies in hand. Ann sips from hers casually, still wearing her white hoodie as a cape. Kenny: “Hey, Ann?” Ann: “Yeah?” Kenny: “Why didn’t we call the police?” Ann: “Good question. I guess my parents would find out either way, but I’d rather tell them myself than let them find out through work.” Kenny: “Oh yeah. Forgot they worked for the police. Who knows, maybe they’ll give you a free job with them when you’re older, considering your ‘gift’.” Ann: “Yeah but I don’t want to work with the police. And considering my ‘gift’ has a 1/5 chance of being useless each time I use it, I wouldn’t consider going into crime fighting a particularly valid career path.” A hooded figure approaches the pair from behind, their face obscured by shadow. Unaware, the pair continue to walk relaxedly through the Mr. Smoothy car park. Kenny: “Well then what job do you want?” Ann: “Dunno. I can’t exactly rely on my unitrix to decide for me.” Kenny sips from his smoothie. Kenny: “What about becoming a wri--” THWACK He collapses onto the floor as Ann looks on in shock. Ann: “Kenny!” The hooded figure, with metal baseball bat in hand, removes her hood. Alice, distressed, her hair in disarray. Alice: “I’m not done with you yet!” Ann looks at her, horrified. Ann: “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Alice: “You’ll pay for ruining my acting career!” “Please just give me something I can kill her with!” Ann thinks to herself as she slams down the core of the Super Unitrix. Ann’s muscles grow rapidly as she becomes twice her previous height. An extra pair of arms sprout from her chest. As she turns a deep crimson, a second pair of yellow eyes form on her head, and the Super Unitrix symbol appears on her top left shoulder. Ann (Tetramand): “I’m gonna knock you the FUCK''' out'!” Alice also activates her unitrix, returning to her centaur-like alien form. As the transformation completes and the glow fades, she is immediately punched straight in the face by an enraged Ann. She stumbles backwards, holding her now bleeding face in her hands. She moves her hands to see, but Ann is one step ahead and grabs Alice from the underside. With all four of her powerful arms, Ann lifts and throws Alice across the empty carpark into a lamppost. Seizing the moment of freedom Ann had created for herself, she returns to the barely-living Kenny’s side. She kneels down and grabs Kenny’s unitrix. She manipulates the dial slightly before pressing it down. Kenny is transformed into his sleek black and, most importantly, uninjured kineceleran form. His unitrix blares out in a harsh robotic voice: “Extreme physical trauma detected. Genetic reconstruction of base form initiated.” Kenny remains unconscious on the ground as Ann turns her attention back to their Shianusapien assailant. As Alice picks herself up off the floor, she grabs the now dislodged lamppost and swings it down at length onto Ann. But with her four strong arms Ann catches it, and pulls it out of Alice’s hands. Knockout, Ann’s tetramand form, now wields the lamppost as a huge bat. The two fighters stare at each other for a moment, before the charge towards each other almost in sync. Alice is far faster than Ann is, and closes the gap quickly. But before she can get anywhere close to Ann she is forced off of her feet by a massive blunt force to her left side as the lamppost collides with her once more. Alice lands defeated onto the hard unforgiving tarmac. In a red flash her unitrix gives out, and she returns untriumphantly to her disgraced human form. Ann taps the unitrix symbol on her shoulder, and she also reverts to her human body. She walks over to Alice, who lays there pathetically. Ann: “Hurt my friends will you?! What do you have to say for yourself?” She stands over Alice awaiting an answer… before she realises that she can hear familiar voices around her chanting. Brad: “Finish her! Finish her! Finish her!” Double G: “Finish her! Finish her! Finish her!” Blockhead: “Finish her! Finish her! Finish her!” Ann stares at the trio angrily, she was very clearly not in the mood for this. Brad: “Finish he- Oh hi Ann! Haven’t seen you in a while!” A small crowd of school-age children had gathered around to watch. Ann: “What do you want? Why do you people keep following me around?” ???: “You must forgive us for that, but we have important business to discuss.” Gasps of shock emanate from about the crowd as it parts down the middle to make room for two suited figures. Even Brad and his friends move to let them through. The two figures don formal suits, but curiously wear metal knight helmets covering their heads as well as armour covering their hands and feet. Ann is also taken aback by their presence. Ann: “Forever Suits? Here?” Suit 1: “Forgive our rather casual approach, our schedule here is particularly tight.” Suit 2: “First of all, I believe introductions are in order. I am Forever Suit Agent #1984.” Suit 1: “And I am Forever Suit Agent #1835. Y’see, we’ve been sent here to investigate rumors of a unique unitrix device said to have multiple forms.” By appearance Agent #1984 seems taller than his partner, who is slightly wider. Ann: “You have reliable sources.” 1984: “We have been observing you for the best part of today. And I must say based on your proficiency in combat we really should be offering you a job as a suit...” A smile breaks across Ann’s face Ann: “I’d love to!” 1984: “...However the Forever Organisation has not been experimenting with multi-form unitrixes at all. Therefore we have to assume that someone else made them.” Ann: “Oh...” 1835: “And I’m sure you know modifying unitrix systems is highly illegal.” 1984: “However… We are more than willing to overlook that slight detail if you give us your unitrix...” Ann: “Ha. Fuck that!” 1835: “Are you sure? We were given orders to present you with a replacement unitrix including a species of your choice should you surrender your unitrix. And given that it’s part of our job description to look for new recruits, we really are offering you a job.” 1984: “In fact to prove our sincerity...” The slimmer agent, #1984, walks over to Kenny’s unconscious body. He kneels down and applies a green patch to the fallen Kineceleran’s forehead. Immediately Kenny bursts back into life, and runs beside Ann. He tries to deactivate his unitrix, and it bleeps in response but he does not change. #1984 walks back to his partner. 1984: “That patch is a healing device. It’s helping the generation protocols in your unitrix keep you alive right now. Since your human body is currently… well… dead.” 1835: “It won’t speed up the regeneration process of your human form per se, merely keep you in alien form longer. That jolt you felt when you wake up was a dose of adrenaline. It’s a one time thing.” 1984: “Now... We urge you to reconsider your stance...” Ann and Kenny turn to each other, and the faceplate of Kenny’s Kineceleran form raises to show his actual face. Ann turns back to the Suits. Ann: “Give up the Super Unitrix to just become another faceless agent of the Forever Organisation? No thanks. Believe me, I know how well the job pays and that free-choice replacement unitrix is very tempting… But no. The way it is now, I am totally unique on the world. Imagine how much good I could do!” 1835: “I see.” 1835 motions to his partner. The slightly taller 1984 reaches inside his suit blazer, and pulls out a small handgun. He aims upwards, and fires three shots, before shouting aloud: 1984: “ANYONE WHO ASSOCIATES THEMSELVES WITH ANN DECLANSON MAKES THEMSELVES AND ENEMY OF THE FOREVER ORGANISATION!” The crowd surrounding them clears, and as Ann looks around she notices that Alice had also fled. Agent #1835 steps slowly towards Ann and Kenny, reaching for his left wrist as he does. Ann: “Oh so it’s a fight you’re looking for? I’m getting really tired of this shit.” The Forever Suit slams down his unitrix as his partner watches on. His clothes dissolve into the green glow of the unitrix as his skin becomes murky green and scaly. His arms become fin-like stumps as a hard armoured shell forms across his back. His stomach becomes a single flat surface of cream coloured scales with the green unitrix symbol on his chest. Panels of tough shell form on his elbows and knees. Ann: “A Carapacian? ...Are you mocking me?” Kenny: “Don’t worry Ann, I can deal with him!” At blinding speed, Kenny rushes over to the Carapacian Forever Suit. He jumps above the turtle-like alien as it retreats into its shell, before Kenny unleashes a flurry of kicks down onto it. Every single hit lands, but does absolutely no damage. Kenny lands on the tarmac next to Agent #1835 1835 (Carapacian): “My turn?” A bright crimson shockwave blasts out from the Agent, sending Kenny flying back. Kenny turns to Ann. Kenny (XLR8): “You didn’t tell me Carapacians could do that!” Ann: “...I didn’t know…” The alien Forever Suit chuckles. 1835 (Carapacian): “Not many people know of a Carapacian’s true powers. But any attack you do upon me I can return at double the power!” Ann: “Alright! Now there’s only a one-tenth chance I’m going to regret going alien!” The core of the Super Unitrix raises out of the device, only to be slammed back down by Ann’s right hand. A thin grey ghost emerges from the green glow, with it’s purple eye cemented into a black track in the skin along it’s face. The white unitrix emblem appears on it’s chest. Ann (Ectonurite): “'Deadspace'''!” Seeing Ann’s new form, Agent #1984 jumps into action. He charges towards Ann, slamming down his own unitrix as he does. He too emerges from the glow as a phantom-like Ectonurite. He immediately begins to assail Ann, throwing punch after punch towards her. Ann turns invisible briefly, causing the Agent to temporarily lose sight of her. She re-materialises a few feet back, and the ghostly Forever Suit charges her once more. But as he tries to punch her, this time Ann catches his fists and the two become stuck in a grapple. As Kenny is left to fight the Carapacian alone, he realises he cannot attack this foe directly. Instead he bursts over to the Suit, picks him up and throws him at high speed into a nearby car. Emerging from his shell, the Carapacian climbs out of the wreckage and fires two powerful beams of energy from his eyes at Kenny. Utilising his speed, Kenny dodges. As the attack ceases, the Carapacian takes a second to re-adjust his eyes from the light to see again. However this is an opportunity Kenny seizes, and he rushes to kick the Suit’s vulnerable head. He then picks up the turtle-like alien once more and throws him back down onto the tarmac of the car park. Kenny attempts to jump onto the Carapacian, but it retreats back into it’s shell. Kenny impacts against it, then puts distance between the two anticipating a counter-attack. But instead the Carapacian stands back on his two legs, smiling. The two ectonurites push and pull against each other, both trying to gain the upper hand. Both speak in raspy, whisper-like voices. 1984 (Ectonurite): “Who are you kidding? You’ve had that unitrix since yesterday. You don’t stand a chance against us.” Ann (Deadspace): “Maybe I don’t. But he does!” Five Lovecraftian tendrils emerge from the tracks in Deadspace’s chest. They grab the Forever Suit, and toss him effortlessly away. Deadspace turns to see Kenny and the other Forever Suit facing off. She floats over to the Carapacian and phases into him, taking control of his mind. The Ectonurite rushes back to help, only for Ann to use the energy stored within the Carapacian to blast him backwards. The Ectonurite crashes into a car, smashing its window. Ann turns to Kenny. Ann (Deadspace, mind controlling #1835): “HIT ME!” Still in control of the Carapacian body, she retreats within it’s shell. Kenny repeatedly kicks the possessed agent over and over and blinding speeds. As the enemy Ectonurite picks himself up from where he had landed, he looks over to Ann and Kenny only to be met by a powerful blast of energy from the Carapacian. His unitrix flashes red, as the Forever Suit becomes human once more. Ann (Deadspace, mind controlling #1835): “Wow… That was easier than I expected from two Suits...” Ann jumps out of the Carapacian’s body. As the agent regains his own consciousness, Deadspace punches him directly in his exposed face and sends him back into unconsciousness. Ann looks back at Kenny as though to begin celebrations, but they are cut short as a distant sound catches them both off guard. They look over to the source. It sounds like a faint heart beating, barely audible as a light breeze carries it away from them. Suddenly two large planes with helicopter rotor-wings rise over the city’s skyline. Kenny (XLR8): “OH SHIT!” Ann (Deadspace): “More Suits!” They turn back to each other once more, a desperate look upon both their faces. Ann (Deadspace): “Kenny I am so SO sorry for this.” Kenny (XLR8): “What a-AHH!” Deadspace jumps into Kenny’s body, and takes him over, before running into the cover of the nearby buildings in hopes of losing the oncoming threat… TO BE CONTINUED. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ann and Kenny return to Bellwood *The Forever Organisation finally intervenes Minor Events *Nova makes her first appearance Characters (and aliens used) *Ann Declanson **4WRDS **Big Brain **Nova (Debut) **Knockout **Deadspace *Kenny Tennyson **XLR8 (x3) *Olivia Declanson **Ophidian (first appearance) *Terry Declanson **Transylian (first appearance) Villains *Alice (first appearance) **Shianusapien (x2, first appearance) Forever Organisation *Unnamed Galvanic Mechamorph *Unnamed Forever Commander (first appearance, death) **Pyronite *Dr. Albert *Godfather Abraham *Agent 1835 (first appearance) **Carapacian (first appearance) *Agent 1984 (first appearance) **Ectonurite (first appearance) Minor Characters *Teacher **Eatle's species *Stacy *Unnamed students **Arachnichimp Allusions *Eren Yeager is the protagonist from Attack on Titan, refering to the fact that Big Brain is tiny compared to Ann's parents. Especially their aliens. *Ann calls Professor Paradox 'Doctor Who'. This is a reference to the fact the Professor Paradox is actually based on The Doctor. Trivia *This episode was originally planned on being the shortest so far. However if it had been left at full length before being released, it would have been by far the longest. *A competition is to be announced regarding the TV show Kenny was watching. Keep an eye out for that! Category:Episodes Category:Age of the Unitrix